Pride's Memories
by atrieisan
Summary: BBI FMA.  After loosing his life, Ed has returned to this world as Pride. Having but faded rememberances of his past life, he struggles to find answers.  Told from his point of veiw. PLS R&R!
1. Chapter 1

Pride's Memoirs

Day one:

The night seems to last forever…… I can't quite understand what is going on…… I feel like I'm trapped in a dark abyss, as I search for some sort of light so that I can see again…….I'm confused……… the world around me that used to be so familiar seems so distant and blurred to me….. Even as I stand here in the midst of it…… I keep seeing these faces of people…… Blurred and out of focus…… I see them watching me…….. I want them to stop, I ask them…… but no words can come from me, so they keep smiling…….. I shake my head, holding it in between my hands…….. I try to get them to leave my site…….. but they stay………..

One frowns at me………. Tears begin to flood his eyes……. I can't stand it…… I want it to go away……… But it floats there in my head……. Not willing to move a muscle………… I cry out in my agony……… but I cannot be heard……………….

I stagger around in the dark, crying out for any sign………. Any sign at all to help this agonizing pain leave my aching heart……….. Then a dim light begins to shower over me…………. It gives out but a few distant words…………. "Shall be what thy desire…….."I awake to find myself in a small cave………. I walk out into the sun by the entrance…….. but, I feel no warmth from it………… It's gone……… everything………. The faces…….. The pain………. The anguish in my heart……….. gone………. But now I can feel nothing………. Not the wind in my hair, nor the sun on my face……………….all I can do now is live forthe shards of life already lost…………………… That's all that is left for me…………………

Pride

* * *

Hey, pls ppl! Leave me a review! I want to know ur opinion!


	2. Chapter 2

Day two:

Risen from the dark world I was in…… I found myself in a new world…… Under a new name……… Sitting by my "Father's" side….. I was called his beloved Pride…….. Pride…….. this word had new meaning from the dim remembrance of a life long past…………. The shadowed memories…… the one crying……… These memories hardly enter my mind anymore………. Leaving me free to listen to my "Father's" words………… But……………. When glimpses of that lost world return……. I begin to question weather of not his words are true……….. My brotheren do not trust me….. And dislike "Father's" glee of my presence in this new world………

I watch them cautiously………. I do not know if they are planning some sort of deceitful act…….. I ask "Father" for guidance, but he thinks I am fine……….. But I still watch………… The others know I am………. Envy…….. My elder brother…… Glares at me with each passing………But he won't bear his fangs as long as "Father" is near……

I've been let to wander above……. Upon the surface world……. Envy stays to watch over me incase it is needed…… As how "Father" said... As we walk upon the streets….. I hear a familiar voice………… Then the memories of those faces come back to me………. I fall to the ground, holding my head in my hands……… I cry out….. Their moaning wails return again……… I want it to leave……… Envy stares….. not knowing how to help……… it's frightening…………

The voice echoes again…….. It's much closer now…… From around the corner a figure stands………. Frightened as much as we are…….. The face…………… No………………….. it can't be!!!... The crying face of the boy……… It returns with such force I scream…………….. The figure I the alley………. The boy…. From before………. Stood there before me……. Less than ten feet away…………. What is happening to me?!?!?!...

Pride

* * *

Pls give me a review! Opinions! Opinions ppl!


	3. Chapter 3

Day three

I awake to find myself wrapped within the confines of warm sheets upon a small bed within the corner of a dimly lit room. Beads of sweat roll down my face….. The air feels very warm and a sense of nausea overwhelms me…. I bring my hand up to wipe the sweat away to find my arms are trembling beyond my control………

I'm dazed and confused as to where I am. Last I could remember, there was the face of that boy…… The boy……… Those frightened, sad features…….. Why was I so torn by the sight of him? ... A mere human, that's all he is….. but still………………..

Coming out of my daze, I notice my brother Envy, sitting backwards on a chair near the door. His head resting calmly on the rim of the chairs back….. He looks up at me, his face pulled into a disgruntled expression……. I sit up and watch him as he begins to wander about the room, watching me in return. He comes over and pushes me back onto the bed……… He leaves soon after, only to be replaced by "Father"…………

"Father's" face is just as upsetting as Envy's…. The deep downward frown that had reared it's ugly head and smeared itself across their faces………… I can't stand it……. I turn my eyes away from his….. that disgusting frown seems to become more grotesque…….. I cringe in its wake……… "Father" ignores my moaning…….He comes over and sits on the bedside……. I feel his rouge cold hand upon my forehead……… a small whimper wisps its way from my lips……. A weak smile makes it's way onto his now calm and collected face……….

He utters in soft gentle words to me, "Your younger brother has caused u great suffering……. My beloved Pride……. Soon all things will be left behind you and then u shall rest in a knowing peace…"

I smile weakly at his words….. But after "Father" has left my side I begin to ponder over their meaning…….. Since when did I have a younger brother? ... To be left behind? …………………. Then the memories come flooding back to me again….. an incredible journey……… being a human…….And the face of that crying boy in the forefront of my mind…………………………. It can't be…………………………………….. Alphonse……………….

Pride

* * *

A review would be nice pls! I want to know ur opinion of this! 


	4. Chapter 4

Day four

I find myself lately unable to stay focused on the tasks at hand…. Wandering through the dark, damp halls of the underground, to stop suddenly and wander off into a strange recollection…. I begin to see visions of these two boys…. One tall and wearing a suit of armor, the other…………… this is where I wind up shaking my head in an attempt to relieve myself of it's presence…. For the other one… looks like me………..

I can tell the others are starting to get severely agitated with my drifting off…. That ugly frown risen upon their faces is nearly maddening…. "Father's" is yet the worst of them all….. If he even looks my way, I can feel myself cringing and curling up into the shadows, just hoping to avoid his disappointed face…… I hate it……….

Envy has begun to follow me around everywhere….He taunts me continuously of the horror that unfolded just the other day…. But every time he mentions, I just go down into that dark abyss once again…. Surrounded by all of those strange faces………. Including the one I can't seem to forget…….. Al………….. Envy attempts to beat me on occasion, but I find I wish he did it more……… for the pain of the beatings is far easier to bare than these torn and wet faces………..

Not finding anything that seems to suit relief….. I reside myself to the dark confines of the gate…… Back into the warmth of the many wonders it carries…. I realize that I had been here not that long ago…….. but at that time, I was in agony………. And it was this place that relieved me of it and opened the doors to the new world……… a world that has only made me feel pain…………….. I call out, hoping for some answer for the darkness….. but all I get is the odd looks from the many eyes of the children…… Sighing I return to my closed wrap, hoping that this blinding headache of faces would leave me soon………

I'm beginning to wonder……… wonder if I'll ever be able to escape from this darkness that is weighing me down………. For I cannot bare these thoughts much longer……… I just want it all to leave………………….

Pride

* * *

Pls give me a review! I don't enjoy putting up my works if I don't recieve comments! T.T R&R 


	5. Chapter 5

Day five

"Father" has had enough of me it seems……. With a scowling face he orders me to go with Wrath……. Not wishing to turn up anymore ugly expressions I obey in silence….. Wandering down the corridor, I meet up with Wrath who is standing near a bright light…… He beckons me closer………. And then I find myself blinded……

Blinking irritably I rub my eyes until the white haze has left my sight… I find myself in an ally, and the dark hole from which I had just emerged behind me……. Wrath merely chuckles at me and then tosses me something strange…….. Holding it up I find it very similar to what he is wearing……. The blue denim feeling coarse in my fingers…….. He motions that I should put it on…. I do so, but for some reason I find myself severely disliking this odd outfit……… I spin around several times trying to examine every inch of this horrid thing upon me……. To then be yanked back by a hand coming from the dark hole……..

Envy emerges from it like a snake…….. his head clasped around my hair…….. I struggle to get away, but me pulls me closer……. I feel him twisting my hair around……… I want him to stop it, but he ignores my hissing……… As soon as he had grabbed me it was over……..My head aches from the harsh handling… I reach up to see what he had done to me…… to find the locks of long golden hair pulled back into a long slender ponytail……. He sneers at me…. obviously near cracking up…. and then he disappears back into the darkness of the hole…….

Soon afterwards, Wrath has lead us to the destination……. Two men open a pair of oak doors for us as we enter the large building…….. I attempt to keep up with him, but almost get lost while staring up at the intricate architecture and at the faces of passing people who seem to be in a state of shock…. All of them wearing the same horrid thing as I………..

One person in particular steps in my way….. He was pale……. And his hair matched his deep black eyes……… He stared at me as if in complete horror…. I grimaced…….. For some reason I had a strange disliking of him…….. and yet... a curiosity… I remember seeing his face floating about in my mind… and it struck me hard to see yet another face………… It wasn't until the word had left his mouth that the agony returned……………..

"Ed………."

Pushing past him I rush down the halls to return to Wrath's side…… Throughout it all the man just sat there at this desk in an overly large room……… He asked me to run papers about the place…. But remembering that mans face, I refused them and resigned myself to pouring tea…….. Watching the bits of leaves swirling around in their cups…… Then without any real meaning the words slip through m lips……

"Why did I have to die……….."

Pride

* * *

Pls review! I am discouraged to put up more if I don't get some reviews ppl! . R&R 


	6. Chapter 6

Day six

It's begun to rain…. It seems so strange to me……. The droplets roll down my skin as they plummet from the sky and pelt me continuously…. To get away from the annoying strangeness, I find that the water does not reach me under the overhang of a nearby building…. I sit there in the damp cold licking the drops that have fallen off my nose, while drifting in the thoughts of the previous day……

I can still remember seeing Wrath's astonished face when he had looked up from that overly large desk…. It seemed that the words I had uttered were of utter horror, and the look upon his face gave me a clear warning…….. Not to mention them again…… and yet… The words continue to float around in my head… screaming louder than ever….. It's like holding a key to a door you're not allowed to open…. I want to see what is inside, but I am blocked by those ugly faces looming about before it…. It's begun to make me irritable and frustrated…… I find myself beating up on random objects merely to vent out these off feelings…. But these feeling change when I look across the street this day...

I notice someone watching me from across the street….. I recognize the face….. It's of that boy I saw just a few days ago…….. He begins to approach….. I wish to run away, but I find myself frozen to the spot………… On my hands and knees I hiss at him and attempt to move back away….. Suddenly I stop, for some strange salty taste had emerged in my mouth…. I find that the salty taste was from the water upon my face….but… this water………. This water was coming from my eyes……. I attempt to cry out, but my throat seems to feel like it's tied in a knot… and the water just keeps flowing……. The boy crouches down and stares at me…. then before I know what had happened, he had wrapped his arms around me...

I can feel the water still rolling down my face…. still embraced in his arms…. I hear him speak…. The words aching to the point where my ears felt like they were going to burst….

"Brother……….."

Frozen there….the water flowing down my cheeks harder than ever…. I find that I embrace him as well….. Forcing themselves from my throat with great agony…….. the words wisped from my lips………

"Alphonse………."

Pride

* * *

Pls ppl! Can I have a review? I really like to know the opinions of ppl... I really do get discouraged to put stuff up if ppl don't... Pls! R&R 


	7. Chapter 7

Day seven

I can't seem to get these strange thoughts out of my head…. The thought of betrayal lingering in the forefront of my mind….. I do not understand why such thoughts have come to me as I followed the boy home yesterday evening…. Instead of being out in the miserable, damp and cold, I find myself sitting in front of a cozy fire within the confines of the boy's home…

Al is what he called himself… and that's what I seemed to call him as well…. This Al….. such an odd… yet strangely familiar name… matching with the ghostly shadow of his face from the dark realm of faces deep within me…. I fear being in his presence for some aching pain seems to swell up within me…. and yet…. At the same time…. I do not wish to leave him…… Then I remember "Father's" strange words….. The mutterings of a long lost brother… and to forget……. The words twist themselves around my tongue seeming to leave a bitter taste in my mouth along with a long silence as the thoughts drift about……

Al had wandered into the room once more… Handing me a warm cup of some strange liquid…. The heat driving off the cold, cruelness within me…. but, taking a sip I grimace… Such an awful concoction…….. I glance up at him angrily…. Seeming to notice he walks over and takes the cup from me….. The ugly frown crawling upon his face as well….

"It's only warm milk….," The boy's tone was far from pleasant…

Even knowing what the substance was didn't help me…. I had heard envy mention it before and he would taunt me about it…. But I never understood why until now…. The sickening taste had made its imprint in my mouth…. I found myself rubbing my tongue against the roof of my mouth in an attempt to relieve myself of its presence…. He smiled weakly and brought me something different instead…. Even though I didn't like the taste in my mouth from the "milk", it seemed all the more familiar to me… Just like my disliking towards the black haired man in the hall…..Seeing the mans face drift before my eyes once again lead me back into the cold confines of my inner self….

Al, seeming to notice sat next to me…….. and all I can remember was the warm feeling of his fingers stroking through my hair as I drifted off upon his lap…..

Pride

* * *

I appreciate recieving some reveiws. So as a thanks, here's the next chapter. XP PLS R&R! I appreciate it greatly! With each one I get, the more I feel like writing another chappy like this one! 


	8. Chapter 8

Day eight

I awake for a first time by the sun…. It's warm, yet blinding glare drifted in through the curtains of the nearby window…. I turn over underneath a warm mist of blankets and bury my head deeper into the comfort of soft pillows…. It all seems so familiar to me… and it seems by such strange reason that this room belongs to me… As if it's always belonged to me….…. me alone………. mine………

"Hnnn………….."

Such a strange, luscious sent has come to me…….. What is it? ... It's making me drool….. I also hear a strange crackling sound…. Attempting to get more sleep I hide my head under one of the several pillows…… Grumbling I find no relief from it whatsoever….. Getting up out from under the warmth of the sheets, I trudged down the stares….

Al was meandering around and the sent filling the air was simply intoxicating…. He beckoned me over to the table which sat awkwardly in the middle of the room….. It was indeed odd…. I honestly wasn't used to sitting in a chair…. Seeing "Father" in one, yes… but never I or my siblings, except for the tyrant that he was…. Envy….. But that all seemed to leave me when he set before me a plate littered with what was causing the wondrous smells……….. Quite content Al returned to his fiddling around with odd trinkets behind the cherry stained counter as I resided myself to chewing on a piece of egg spattered toast…..

I had never felt such a tranquil sense before….. Such calm, kind warmth filling me…. Overpowering the anguish I had….. And for the first time since I first saw this boy's face………. no………. Al's face…… I did not wish to leave him…. It seems like it was because of him, that the darkness within my soul was beginning to disappear…. I wanted this warmth to stay with me….

But the feeling screeched to a halt when I noticed his cruel smirk etched upon his face from the nearby window……… Envy……. I could feel a great oncoming dread as he turned away and disappeared over the courtyard fence….. It meant one particular thing……….. "Father" was looking for me….. and I'm not going to be in for a good homecoming……………

Pride

* * *

Heh... It seems that I do 2 chapters at a time... weird... .. guess that's me in my writing mood, no? XP heh... PLS R&R! If I don't get at least one review for this one I may be less interested in putting up another! 


	9. Chapter 9

Day nine

Before dawn I had awoken…. Leaving Al still asleep in his room…. undisturbed… Closing the door behind me…. I wandered down the empty streets… I could see the fog rising from my breath in the dim of early morning…. I wanted to stay with him…. but………. no……. For me to stay with him would bring me yet more trouble…… Trouble already loomed for me…. Envy had had that cruel grin upon his face……. What am I going to do……….

I could see Gluttony snuffing around a nearby ally….. Lust must be nearby as well…. He never wandered far from her…… Deciding not to be seen, I attempted to turn onto another street…. But my secrecy didn't last for long, when I felt long, slender, clothed fingers brushing through my hair around my neck….. Spinning around I violently, claws out I find Lust before me…. Her frown nearly as ugly as the others…. She eyed me strangely….. and I could feel the frown curling around my own lips…… Bitterly muttering I made to turn away and walk down another ally…. However…. Gluttony stood in my path…. His wild smile showing his large bloodstained teeth to go along with his beady little eyes…… Before I could do anything, the world went black…….

I woke several hours later…. I struggled to get up only to find my hands and feet bound painfully by strange red chains…… I cried out…. pleading for someone to come and relieve me of my agony…. My calls were answered…. but by the worst possible person…. "Father" stared down at me…

I had never seen such cold eyes… Such cruel darkness floating within them…. They made me angry …. I could sense the rim of my lips curling up baring my fangs at him…………. I hated him……..

Pride

* * *

Hey, sry I took a little while to post a chapter up... ' But here you are reading the last bit of Day Nine of memoirs. PLS R&R! and I'd appreciate it if you'd tell when I use chat speak on this... I need to break my habit of writing in it... .. 


	10. Chapter 10

Day ten

I find myself just barely managing the pain I was put through all night….. Lying here chained and broken upon the cold bare floor of this underground chamber…. My regeneration was useless in this room….. I hissed….. It's so very cold, except for the warm blood passing through my lips and down my battered back…… only to cool off from what air there was… sending me into an even colder huddle against the wall…… I can feel the words wisp away once again…..

"Why did I have to die…………"

I could hear the sound of padded footsteps entering closer to where I was…. The feet stopped before the door, but then turned and faded away down the hall…. Before they had left, I heard the cold words filter themselves through the door……..

"You may have just ended your brother's right to live…."

These words struck me hard in the chest…. I spat blood upon the floor as my snapped ribs ached cause of my forced breathing…. They may be planning to go after Al…………. no……….. I can't just sit around in this dark whole while they intend to go after my brother!

"……….. Brother………"

Everything seemed to be hitting me every which way….. Brother…….. it had come so easily to me…….. Everything about me I noticed had changed……. Looking down at my bloody hands it seemed so clear to me now….. The faces floating about the dark door within me seemed less blurred ….. So much more friendly………. Their gruesome frowns and cries had gone…. Standing up woozily I stare out at this imaginary door before me….. Running my hand up and down the door, taking in all of its detail and wonder……. Then pressing against it……… the oak doors opened revealing a light I had never seen…………. The light……… the light I had wanted so badly had finally come to me……………….

"I will come for you my brother……"

Pride

* * *

Wow, this is just starting to get interesting! trust me! XD Pls R&R Opinions really help me decide what will sway the next chapter! XD 


	11. Chapter 11

Day ten

Nightfall……..

The light had faded slowly back into the dim…… I could feel the warmth of hands leave me back upon the solid concrete ground in the dark room……… I lay there for some time…… not quite understanding what had happened in that instant of blinding warm light….. Warmth was all around me, even though the ground upon which I lay was bitterly cold…………

The faces had all come back to me in a sweltering flash……… I remember Roy and the others……….. Teacher…….. Winry……….. Mom……… and Al……… but there was something else there……. something that I could not make sense of……. It was the name that I could not understand for the longest time until now………. Edward Elric……………. It was so clear to me……. I was the boy known as Ed………. And Al……………. Al… was my little brother………

I sat up in a jolt….remembering what had been said to me only a few hours ago…… Beads of sweat rolled down my face… teeth clenched tight by the haunting words……….

"Al's in danger….."

Pulling myself up from the ground, I stared out at the door just a few feet away…. I could feel the strength beginning to grow within me…….. filling me once again with that fiery warmth……. The blood and wounds had gone along with the pains and sorrows….. Reaching back behind me instinctively I grasped onto something and hard…… swinging it over my head it crashed down before me………. In my hands was a large black scythe….. Its blade alone was as tall as I was…….. its edge stained by crimson blood leaving its color to shine on the blade's surface………. It was the weapon chosen and granted to me……….. and with it I must save my brother……..

* * *

Sry if this confuses any of u… I had to change it from firsthand to make it easier to read…. ! Sry about any typos too... I was doing this late at night for u guys.

* * *

Swinging the blade around, he eyed the door. Then without a second thought he charged at it, bringing the blade down upon the steel hinges that locked the door into the wall. It did not matter to him if he was heard or not… His decision was made….. He was now an enemy to his own kind…. 

The loud clatter of steel upon steel was deafening, ricocheting about in a terrible echo down the halls of the underground maze. Envy fell out of his chair in the middle of taunting Greed. Spinning around wildly for the racket, he was taken aback to find where the sound was emanating from.

"What in Hell!?!?"

He dashed down the hallway towards the quarters where Pride had been bound, Greed following with intrigue.

Rounding the corner they were greeted with the last of the ensemble of smashing steel against steel and large plumes of dust from the fallen matter. Shielding his eyes from the blinding waves of dust, Envy attempted to peer into the mess, to find Pride standing upon the ruble before him, brandishing his blade at his neck. Leaping back in surprise he glared at him angrily.

"What do u think you're up to Pride?" He hissed

Greed eyed the blade with great curiosity, taking little interest in Envy's bickering. His eyes ran down the sleek, black handle, threaded with a very intricate twine to the blade.

Pride returned Envy's glare by raising the blade up and pointing straight at him, "What's it look like I'm doing you fool?"

The sneer that curled up upon his face set an icy flow down Envy's spine. For Pride to show any emotion at all was dangerous…. His bloodlust had risen substantially. Taken aback, his surprise quickly turned into a fury. Barring his fangs he growled, the anger building in his chest like a flame.

"So you're going to turn on us?!?"

Pride lowered the blade, his face screwed up as he fell complicated thought. Raising his eyes to meet his, a deep frown wiggled its way onto Pride's face.

"If that is to be such…….. then so be it……"

Pride

* * *

Sry for taking so long to put up another chapter! I've been seriously loaded with homework lately... heh... So I made this chapter just a little bit longer to make up for it. Pls R&R! And I'd like to say thank you to all of u who have sumbitted reviews before. When I felt down I found that they cheer me up a bit. 


	12. Chapter 12

Day 11

Dawn………

The tension has swelled in the night…… My once being brethren now see me as a threat…….. and so does "Father"……. It stings to see that ugly frown wrapped around his cold face……. Keeping back into the shadows, I still see those dark, careless eyes piercing through me……… such agony makes me wonder if my judgment is truly right………. I guess I'll have to wait and see………

* * *

The wind wiped its way through the empty dark streets…… Erie shadows cast themselves upon one another from the looming buildings around them…. Nothing seemed to stir in the stillness as some sort of energy field worked its way into the atmosphere……the field of tension hung upon the city draping itself over every crevice, arch, and creature in its wake…..

Slamming his blade down into the hard pavement Pride hissed in frustration…….He had yet to find Al amongst all the fighting….. Scanning around for any sign of his sibling left him too open…. Particularly since he was fighting against his most elderly sibling… Envy….. He could be anything at any time…… and with all the distractions running through his head it made it difficult for him to focus his energy to pinpoint is attacker….. Biting his lip he scanned around the area from the shadows of which he lay hidden…..

Al dashed down the cobblestone streets near the plaza, wide eyed with panic he called out the one thing he could think of…..

"BROTHER!!!!!!!!!"

Cupping his hands to his lips he called out again and again….. His voice merely echoing out into the dark stillness of the allies around the to a halt in the center he stared down and the tiles beneath his feet….. his eyes clouded over in his loss of thought…….. Why was he calling out for his brother…..? Even when he knew his brother's rotting corpse lay below the soil in Risembol….

"Why does this Pride make me feel like this…….?" Al whimpered to himself…

Looking up into the blinding light of the now rising sun, he saw a figure sitting upon the slopping roof of the house. Blinking in surprise he could have almost sworn it was…

"Brother….?" the word rippled out of him without his meaning too….. but he soon realized his mistake……..

Sitting upon the roof was not his brother…….. Instead loomed the dark maniacal figure of Envy…… His large sharp teeth reflected the suns light making them appear far larger than they were….. Al, taken aback watched Envy intensely, waiting for the moment that he would have to run from, or fight his attacker….

"Hello there Pipsqueak," Envy grinned…

Pride

* * *

Hey, sry I took so long to post another chapter... School work has been outrageous lately... I almost can't get it and everything else done... . PLS R&R! I'd like to see wht u guys think about my work cause I post this stuff up so u can look at it and give me an opinion!


	13. Chapter 13

Ok, I managed to get this up for u guys... heh... it may be a while since I get another up... it's been crazy here with all the stuff I need to get done... but enough of my rambling.. enjoy!

* * *

Day 11… 

Daybreak……

Al took a step back…. His eyes never leaving his enemies…. The wind howled and wiped around them, throwing the fallen leaves around the plaza… They watched each other without talking for some time... the silence only broken by Envy's cruel sneer, flashing his large sharp fangs in the bright light of the now risen sun…

He leaned back against the roof, crossing his legs and letting his hair fly back behind him with his laughter…. Then leaning forward suddenly his eyes wide with madness, his lips curled back in a nasty smile…

"It's funny, I was looking for Pride and I wind up finding the Fullmetal Pipsqueak's brother!" He cackled.

Leaping down from his "pedestal" he loomed over him. Al leapt back, fists up in defense, he watched the homunculus before him, waiting for any sign of attack…. His golden eyes, met the dark amethyst eyes of the demon, and then he turned and ran. His footsteps echoed in the barely occupied streets…. Turning the corner into a blind, dead end ally he wiped around to find Envy right behind him…

"Damn…..," Al hissed. Ever since he got his body back, his alchemy and his strength were not doing so well. Right now he knew he was no match against this powerful nemesis….

Envy stepped forward, his teeth glinted in the dark shadow of the ally. Raising his hand up, he gave a teasing beckoning towards him.

"You'll come in handy for swaying Pride," he sneered and with a swift whirl he was behind Al.

Al spun around in an attempt to block Envy's fist to find it smashed against his ribs. Blood and saliva hit the pavement as he fell to the cold ground, gasping for air. He looked up into Envy's cruel face until it faded into black….

* * *

Pride after some time looked up towards the far wall of the ally, scanning around for any sign of the enemy nearby. Pulling himself to his feet with the hilt end of his scythe he paused. Then he swung the blade around only to stop at the site of a child's somber face… 

A few years ago "Father" removed Wrath from the group once he had lost his limbs and was unable to regenerate them back…. Thought to have died it was a surprise to see him standing before him….Wrath stood there looking almost half dead…. His once youthful face worn by sorrows and his eyes… distant and cold….. At his side where his arm should have been, attached to his shoulder was a metal arm….

Pride, taken aback stared at the younger sibling before him…. His eyes followed the silver gleam of the automail limbs downward in the glow of the rising sun… Then slowly he brought them up to met Wrath's sad, unforgiving eyes…..

Wrath also seemed stunned…..examining the foreign creature before him with as much intrigue… Wandering over the long red markings that crisscrossed over one another, running up and down his legs and arms…. To stop at one marking in particular on the left shoulder... stained across the shoulder like some sort of flesh eating virus curled up in its fiery confines was a dragon… the dragon of the Oroborus……

Looking up into Pride's face, his lip quivering greatly with some sort of strain deep within him… His eyes wandered over the golden locks of hair flowing over the shoulders and down his back…… Then with great effort he spoke.

"Ed…… you're…. you're a homunculus….?"

Pride frowned at his sibling and nodded in silence, then turned away and began to slink down the ally in search of Envy and his brother…. Wrath followed, curiosity beginning to illuminate his face…. he began to blurt out questions here and there, his youth seeming to return to him as Pride's patience began to wear thin….

"How'd you become a homunculus? Didn't you and Al finally get what you wanted? How can this be…? So if you're really a homunculus, then what's you're ability?" He seemed like he would never stop, sometimes going over the same question twice like a broken record…. Irritated with Wrath's incessant rambling, Pride whirled around to face him, vein pulsing upon his forehead…

"I am still unclear about how I became a homunculus… Yes, Al was returned to his body…. I don't know how it is to be so…. And I'd have to say lighting!" He fumed, "now do me a favor and stay quiet for a bit… I can't let Envy get the upper hand…"

Wrath opened his mouth to speak once more, "What are you two fighting about this…"

But he was unable to complete his sentence when Pride's hand clasped itself over his mouth…. Wrath jerked in surprise, but quickly realized what was going on… Pride was staring straight ahead, focused on only one thing… Standing there at the end of the cobble stone drive were the silhouettes of the two people he was searching for…. Envy……… and…….. Al………..

Pride

* * *

Alright! things are starting to look exciting! no? XP Pls R&R! I put this up for ur oppinions! if I don't get any, it's like why am I even putting this up?!?!? 


	14. Chapter 14

Yeah, it's been a long time since I've submitted anything. Sry about that, I've been very busy.

* * *

The Fight of Brotherhood

A deep threatening growl resonated from Pride's throat. He glared at his so called brother who stood just ahead of him, his lip slowly curling up into a snarl.

Envy returned it with a nasty sneer. Then to Pride's surprise he held up Al by his shirt collar and waved him around before him, cackling in his prize. Pride stood fast, clenching his fist, not knowing what to do….

"What's the matter Pride? Did I wind up hitting you in a soft spot?" Envy laughed, letting his sharp teeth show to their full lengths.

Pride bared his fangs in defiance, but didn't move from where he stood. Though his younger human self would have charged right in out of rage, eh knew otherwise…. While putting up his defiant 'act' and letting Envy monologue, he ignored his 'brother's' boasting and began to assess the situation as well as he could. Side-glancing his surrounding for the best vantage point… and from what he could tell, in a sense, was that Envy held the better hand of cards.

Noticing that Pride seemed little interested in his 'nit picking', he waved Al around before him again.

"Hmm….? Pride? Did you suddenly change your mind and decide to come home like a good little boy?"

The word echoed in his head like an alarm. Before he'd recalled upon his lost memories, this word had little or no meaning to it anymore… But now it rang in his ears like an annoying fly, and sent his blood to a boil. Clenching his fist to the point where his palms bleed from his claws he leapt at his opponent releasing the bloody claws in a downward swipe of blind fury.

Envy leapt back in surprise. To his utter horror, Pride stood there with the intention to kill. His eyes blazed with a different light then they were down in the cavern. This wasn't something he knew of Pride….. This was… This was more like the Fullmetal Pipsqueak!

"WHAT IN HELL IS UP WITH YOU!?!?!" Envy dropped Al to counter against another of Pride's angry assaults.

Swinging around Pride threw envy into a nearby wall. Waiting for the dust to settle, he hissed, "Don't ever call me that…"

Sitting up Envy looked over at Pride.

"You've been letting that human whisper lies to you, now Pride? It's funny to thing you'd believe such rubbish," he snorted in a half laugh.

Pride remained silent for a minute before answering. To which Envy allowed the time. He enjoyed seeing Pride waving in his uncertainties and was in no mood to not get some amusement out of his 'sibling'.

"Quite frankly, Al has not done such things….. I've learned on my own… and what it's shown me is that I follow the opposite path from you!" Pride threw himself at his 'brother', swinging the blade around.

In a loud crash everything was engulfed in a cloud of concrete dust. When it settled, Envy was nowhere to be seen, and Pride stood there attempting to remove his scythe from the wall.

"Ha ha ha! Looks like you got yourself stuck!" Envy's voice echoed out across the many streets, but he was not to be seen.

Pride growled and yanked again, wrenching the blade out of the wall, which in turn sent a plum of hot air in his face. He blinked and rubbed his eyes irritated by the hot gas that just hit him full on. Taking advantage of the distraction, Envy whirls around, lashing out at Pride, sending him into the hard pavement.

Standing there atop of Pride, Envy cackled, his foot crushing down in all his weight upon Pride's back. Leaning down towards his brethren's face he sneered in maniacal delight. Bringing his head down low enough to the point where his teeth were inches from Pride's ear.

"What were you expecting to get from all of this Pride? You're one of us…. This human child is nothing more than an insect compared to us, and yet you show such concern over a mere mosquito on the face of life… Are you really going to let yourself be brought down to their level?" Envy mocked.

Pride growled and struggled to get away, but the whole weight of Envy was too much for him to even lift. He could feel the energy rising, boiling over in his anger as if radiating from him, then as if responding to his wrath Envy cried out and leapt back like a he had just been hit with a cattle prod. Getting to his feet, Pride watched as envy shook is leg irritably, then turning in a sudden pained fury he hissed at him.

"WHAT IN HELL WAS THAT?!?!? YOU LITTLE BRAT!!!!"

Pride looked to his hands then back at Envy, not sure what to make of the situation. Whatever it was, Envy hated it…. But how did it happen? Clenching his hand into a fist he attempted to get his anger to mount again, but the sensation did not come to him.

"What was it…..?" Pride muttered to himself, examining his hand as if hoping to find some sort of switch to turn on the sensation that caused his enemy such agony. Envy eyed Pride suspiciously, still flinching slightly from the sharp pain that wrecked through his leg.

Wrath managed to sneak Al away from the conflict. Now the two of them hid in a nearby ally, Wrath watched the battle intently, curious as to see who would overcome the other. But his sightseeing was interrupted by the soft whispered moans coming from behind him. Al was beginning to wake up…

Pride didn't move from his spot, keeping a watchful eye on Envy, he could hear the sound of his brother regaining consciousness, with his whimpering moans it was apparent that Al was in pain. Gritting his teeth he slowly reached down and picked up his scythe by his feet. Holding it firm he glared at Envy, baring his fangs.

"This is for Brotherhood…."

* * *

Pls comment. I enjoy reading about wht u guys think in order to figure out what happens next. sry if I seem like I'm being a pain about the comments. It's just like, ppl put stuff up cause they want opinions, ya know? 


End file.
